Capítulo Único
by Giselle Blanchard
Summary: —¡¿Ése maldito viejo verde te ha dicho eso de mi!—gruñí, revolviéndome con todas mis fuerzas bajo su cuerpo. Su trasero se restregó contra mis piernas antes de que puediese evitarlo y pude sentir cómo todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.


**Capítulo 1**

_1ª Pregunta; Si usted acaba de orinar..._

_a) Se sacude despacito el miembro, para no salpicar._

_b) Se sacude el miembro y luego se lo seca con papel higiénico._

_c) Ni se lo sacude ni se lo seca._

¿Pero qué mierda...?

_2ª Pregunta; Si le presentan a una mujer, lo primero que usted mira en ella es..._

_a) Sus ojos y labios._

_b) Si lleva, el escote y si no...¡También!_

_c) Nada. Apenas se fija en ella._

Oh, ¡Kami-sama!

_3ª Pregunta; En cuanto a su peinado..._

—¡No estoy dispuesto a responder una sola de éstas preguntas!—sentencié, cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Observé el test sobre mi mesa con odio e impulsos de sacar el Sharingan para enviar al muy maldito a una ilusión en la que lo amenazaran con unas tijeras o algo por el estilo. No obstante, me contuve porque no estaba entre mis planes que los demás ANBU a mi alrededor se percatasen de mis nervios.

—Uchiha-san, el Rokudaime-sama en persona ha solicitado que todos sus...—intentó decir uno de los ninjas encargados de supervisar la improvisada encuesta, Egami Hiroki.

—Me importa una mierda lo que el Rokudaime quiera; no pienso responder a _nada_.—volví a negarme, escuchando los primeros murmullos a mi alrededor.

—Si Uchiha no responde, yo tampoco.—dijo Rock Lee, imitando mi postura desafiante contra la silla. Algunas exclamaciones de protesta secundaron las palabras del de cejas pobladas, (que siempre me habían recordado al felpudo que tengo en la entrada de mi casa, por cierto). Hiroki se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano temblorosa; la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y la élite ANBU de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja no se andaba con niñerías cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

—Pues si no realizáis el maldito test, me temo que el Rokudaime-sama se verá obligado a saturaros con misiones de rango D durante un largo período de tiempo.—dijo el otro ninja supervisor, Hokusai Takuma.—¿O es que queréis que las vacaciones lleguen antes para los Gennin?—preguntó con una sonrisa prepotente. Fruncí el ceño, taladrando con la mirada a ambos interventores. El ninja bueno y el ninja malo, ¡vaya un _cliché_ patético!

Como respuesta, le ofrecí las cenizas del pergamino en el que estaban escritas las dichosas preguntas y que yo acababa de incinerar con un par de gestos. A aquellas alturas de la vida, controlaba tan bien el Katon que me sentía capaz de realizarlo con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos atadas a la espalda.

Hiroki volvió a secarse el sudor, aumentando el área de fricción con su mano a la nuca. Takuma agrió el gesto y le ví muy dispuesto a golpearme con algunas de las gruesas carpetas con inscripciones para aquella prueba en cualquier parte del cuerpo que le dejase cerca. No me amilané ante esto, me limité a levantarme de mi silla y caminé con calma hacia la salida de la sala. El murmullo de mis compañeros se acrecentó, haciéndose tangible lo indignados que estaban. Sonreí al saberme creador de aquel repentino motín.

—¿Qué pasa, Uchiha_-san_? ¿Es que acaso temes que salga positivo y todos veamos lo mariposón que eres?—se burló Takuma, haciendo que me detuviera a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Gruñí y me giré con la mirada más desafiante que pude dedicarle, repitiéndome mentalmente que aquel triste y amargado hombre, abandonado por su mujer y su hija hacía una semana escasa por la poca atención que les prestaba, no era digno de apreciar cualquiera de las _increíblemente super-fuertes_ técnicas heredadas de mis antepasados. Mantuve al Sharingan a raya, sonriendo de lado y relajando mis músculos.

—Vaya, Takuma, creo que me había formado una idea equivocada de ti.—me regodeé ante su desconcierto.—Y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente...—aumenté mi sonrisa apenas unos milímetros, para después esconderla al recordar que Sasuke Uchiha no sonreía a menos que se encontrase frente al agonizante y cubierto de sangre cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha.—¿O es que te parece bien que el dob..._Rokudaime_obligue a sus ANBU a responder estupideces como ésta?—señalé el test sobre la mesa más cercana a mi en aquel momento, la de Hyuuga Neji.—Se suponía que esto era un método para comprobar que tenemos la cabeza en el sitio, ¡no una caza de brujas!—o _haditas_, como acababa de ocurrírseme en aquel momento. Era una auténtica lástima que no gastase bromas, porque aquella habría causado unas cuantas risas, (porque quien no se riera con mi comparación era que no tenía sentido del humor, ¡eso sin duda!).

Mis compañeros apoyaron mis palabras, unos más ruidosamente, (véase Kiba) que otros, (y aquí entra el idiota de Sai). Inché el pecho con orgullo y volví a reprimir la sonrisa victoriosa que amenazó con curvar mis labios, (¡eso nunca!).

—Mira, Uchiha, si no te sientas en éste mismo instante en tu sitio y haces el maldito...—me amenazó Takuma, palpando un kunai sujeto de su cinturón.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Ir a llorarle al Rokudaime?—me burlé.

Hiroki detuvo la mano de Takuma con prontitud, al mismo tiempo que los ANBU allí presentes se preparaban para pararme los pies si era necesario. Obviamente, aunque lo intentasen todos a la vez no lo conseguirían, ¡un ninja como yo era demasiado para ellos! No en vano había ascendido a ANBU en un tiempo récord, (¡y la influencia de Naruto, como todo ser viviente en la aldea se empeñaba en decirme, no había tenido _nada_ que ver! Era _pura casualidad _que mi progreso hubiese tenido lugar poco después de que él desbancara a la negligente y borracha Godaime que teníamos).

—Oye, teme, ¡no pongas en entredicho mi autoridad!—reclamó la voz que noche tras noche se encargaba de taladrarme los oídos en sueños, (antes de que saquéis conclusiones precipitadas, ¡_no_! No eran sueños húmedos, sino recuerdos del momento en el que el muy dobe me había arrastrado, literalmente, de vuelta a la aldea una vez hubo fulminado a Orochimaru; aquellos berridos que estuvo soltando todo el camino acerca de lo teme, teme y teme de nuevo que había sido al irme sin pensar en los demás, en él y en Sakura sobre todo, no eran fáciles de olvidar, porque me dieron la peor migraña de mi vida).

Me giré y observé iracundo a Naruto, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, vestido con aquel traje de Rokudaime tan cutre que había pedido que le confeccionasen a propósito cuando el cargo le fue concedido.

—Si realmente tuvieses de _eso_, maldito dobe, ¡no podría dudar de ella!—le escupí, observando cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo producto de la rabia.—¿Qué narices significa éste estúpido test, usuratonkachi?

—¡Un respeto a tus superiores, teme!—exclamó, para después serenarse.—Fue una recomendación de Ero-sennin; según él, la homosexualidad es un lastre a la hora de realizar misiones.—dijo en tono de enciclopedia.

Ah, así que el artífice de toda aquella tontería había sido el mismo pervertido que había perseguido las tetas de Tsunade durante toda su lamentable vida...

—¿Puedo saber por qué?—pregunté, en un tono tan calmo que resultaba peligroso. Ví una gota de sudor escurrir por su sién y un agradable calorcillo me recorrió al reconocer que estaba nervioso.

—Pues, ehm, porque...¡Por Kami-sama, teme! ¿Cómo puedes estar preguntando algo así? ¿Qué no es obvia la razón?—dijo, casi sin respirar. Fruncí el ceño y él se encogió en su sitio.—No le pregunté.

Las sillas que habían ocupado los ANBU se arrastraron aparatosamente al ser separadas por éstos de las mesas. Al parecer habían llegado a la conclusión de que allí ya no hacían nada, por lo que, tras unas maldiciones y pullas hacia la forma de llevar la villa del nuevo líder, desaparecieron. Naruto intentó detenerles pero ninguno le hizo el menor caso, (seguramente éso se debía al hecho de que la mitad habían compartido su infancia con él y no eran capaces, al igual que yo, de ver al dobe como una figura con poder sobre ellos. Bueno, en mi caso no se debía a una vanalidad como ésa; ¡es obvio que soy demasiado importante como para dejarme dominar por nadie!).

—¿Contento, teme? ¡Has arruinado la prueba! Ahora las misiones saldrán mal por tu culpa porque no hemos podido identificar a los supuestos homosexuales.—me recriminó.

—Por Kami-sama, Naruto, ¿cómo puedes ser tan dobe?—exclamé.—¡La orientación sexual no tiene nada que ver con los resultados de las misiones!

—¡Pues tu última misión salió de culo, teme! ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas que tuvimos que pedirle a Suna que nos enviara refuerzos para...?

—¡¿Estás diciendo que soy marica?—él cerró su gran bocota de golpe, percatándose en aquel momento de lo que acababa de decir. Apreté los puños con rabia, recordando que en aquella sala todavía estaban Hiroki, Takuma y...el idiota de Sai, (quien nos observaba con su interminable y falsa sonrisa, como esperando que le diésemos algo para picar mientras nos observaba discutir. Kami-sama, ¡cómo le odiaba!) y debía controlarme.

—No lo _dice_ solo él, Uchiha-kun.—dijo Sai, entrecerrando los ojos con aquella irritante calma que lo caracterizaba.—Toda la villa lo hace.

—¿Disculpa?—pregunté entre dientes. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que nunca has tenido siquiera un lío de una noche con una mujer, que desde que te conozco, siempre que te han puesto un par de tetas delante solo has mostrado fastidio y...y...Kami-sama, ése peinado es _tan_...—enumeró el dobe, tocándome la moral. Me observé en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de la estancia, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué tenía de raro mi maldito cabello.

—Admítelo, Uchiha; ¡si no fueses más joven que yo diría que el término _homosexual_ nació contigo!—se burló Takuma.

—¡Se acabó!—exclamé, mandando a la porra toda mi contención e iniciando uno de mis jutsus más destructivos, (oh sí, ¡echar por los aires aquel estúpido edificio sería la mejor forma de hacer que se tragasen sus palabras!). Naruto se lanzó sobre mi antes de que pudiera completar dicho jutsu y con el frío de las baldosas trepándome por la espalda descubierta, recé a todo Dios habido y por haber que mis mejillas no se sonrojasen al saberme subyugado por aquel dobe, (porque seguro que los otros interpretarían aquello como un signo de incomodidad relacionado con...Kami-sama, ¡no podía ni decirlo!).

—¡Cálmate, Sasuke, maldita sea!—se quejó el muy dobe, apretando más sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas.—Ero-sennin dijo que si no formabas parte de las misiones, no había nada de malo en que fueses homosexual.

—¡¿Ése maldito viejo verde te ha dicho eso de mi?—gruñí, revolviéndome con todas mis fuerzas bajo su cuerpo. Su trasero se restregó contra mis piernas antes de que puediese evitarlo y pude sentir cómo todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, (¡aquella era la situación más gay que vivía con él desde nuestro maldito beso en la academia!). De repente, se me ocurrió una idea.—Lo haré.

—¿Cómo?—preguntaron los cuatro restantes a coro.

—Haré el test.—dije. Ví como Naruto hacía algo parecido a suspirar con alivio y, una vez se hubo quitado de encima mío, añadí la condición que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta.—Pero solo si tú también lo haces, dobe.

—¡Yo no tengo por qué hacerlo; ya sé que no soy marica!—se negó él, gesticulando con los brazos de forma exagerada.

—¡Yo también sé que no lo soy!—le grité.—¡Pero quiero demostraros a ti y a todos los imbéciles que creen que sí, que estáis equivocados! ¿O es que acaso...—sonreí con maldad.—...temes que tu test dé positivo?

—¿Qué? ¡Mi test _no_ va a dar positivo, teme!

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Entonces demúestralo!—provoqué, satisfecho de mi mismo y del coraje que sacudía a Naruto en aquellos momentos.

—Rokudaime-sama, esto es una locura, ¿no pueden dejarlo todo como un...?—intentó apaciguar Hiroki. No obstante, un gesto del dobe bastó para que se callara.

—Está bien; ¡te vas a enterar si tu test sale positivo, _Sasu-gay_!—exclamó Naruto, provocando unas molestas carcajadas en Takuma.

Tras quince largos minutos de _Rokudaime-sama, ¡no mire el test de Uchiha-san, por favor!_ o _Uchiha, maldita sea, ¡responde _todas_ las preguntas!_, dejamos los bolígrafos sobre la mesa y esperamos a que los dos supervisores nos dieran los resultados.

—Vas a salir con una grandísima G de _Gay_ tatuada en la frente, teme, que lo sepas.—me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo más pequeñitas las marcas de sus mejillas.

—Tanta insistencia en que soy yo el marica cuando en realidad está clarísimo que serás tú te hace ver más dobe que de costumbre, usuratonkachi.—dije, torciendo los labios en un intento de media sonrisa, (que más bien pareció la expresión agonizante de un moribundo, fui consciente de ello. Más aún cuando el dobe puso _ésa_ cara de espanto que solo sacaba conmigo o cuando el ramen instantáneo escaseaba en su despensa).

Me gruñó como un animal rabioso e infló los mofletes de forma infantil, cruzando los brazos a la altura de los pectorales y girando la cara con brusquedad hacia una dirección opuesta a la mía.

Y pensar que aquel era el líder de Konoha...¡Raro era que nuestros enemigos aún no nos hubiesen desintegrado!

—Kami-sama...—oí decir a Hiroki. Levanté la cabeza en el acto, puesto que su tono sorprendido me había preocupado. Le ví repasando ambos tests un número interminable de veces, mientras Takuma se le acercaba por detrás, agachándose a la altura de su hombro y observando también los pergaminos. El maldito soltó una carcajada y le arrebató uno de los cuestionarios.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?—un sudor frío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando, de un manotazo, depositó el papel sobre mi mesa, tapándome con la palma el resultado para que mi angustia aumentase.—Sasuke Uchiha; ¡_Homosexual de grado A_!—¿acaso habían _grados_ para determinar la homos...?

—Kami-sama, ¡no me jodas!—exclamó el dobe, para después echarse a reír como un descosido, señalando mi test.—¡Te lo advertí, teme!—y siguió riéndose a mandíbula batiente, taladrándome los oídos con aquellas grotescas carcajadas y minando mi paciencia.

Cuando recuperé el color y dejé de sentir que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña a mi alrededor, me levanté de golpe de la silla y rompí el maldito test en mil pedazos. No supe cuándo, pero el Sharingan se me activó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué clase de idiota sería capaz de corregir un cuestionario de forma tan deplorable? ¡Es imposible que el resultado sea éste; yo _no _soy marica!—exclamé, observando con rabia cómo Naruto se reía señalando aquella vez los trozos que caían parsimoniosamente al suelo. En cualquier momento le estamparía la cabeza contra ellos, ¡a ver si al marcarle la insulsa forma de las baldosas en la cara se reía tanto!

—Lo lamento, Uchiha-san, pero habiendo respondido la mayor parte de las preguntas con la opción _a_ pues...—se disculpó Hiroki.

—Acéptalo, Uchiha-kun; eres _gay_.—dijo Sai lentamente, saboreando cada palabra con un placer que rayaba en lo absurdo, (durante un momento, barajé la posibilidad de tatuarle las dichosas baldosas en la cara a él también).

—¡¿Y qué hay del dobe?—pregunté bruscamente, señalando a Naruto y desistiendo en mis intentos de desmentir el resultado de aquel condenado cuestionario. Su rostro zorruno se volvió serio nada más oírme.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso...—Hiroki se mordió el labio inferior.

El dobe se levantó ruidosamente de su silla y caminó apresuradamente hasta el escritorio que el supervisor ocupaba. Cogió de entre sus manos el único test que había sobrevivido, (recordemos que el mío yacía agradablemente hecho pedacitos y pisoteado por mis iracundos pies cuando nadie me estuvo mirando) y empezó a revisar su contenido.

—Oh, Kami-sama, ¡es obvio que ha dado negativo! Nuestro Rokudaime no es gay.—negó Takuma, con una sonrisa victoriosa que se molestaba en dirigirme cada vez que abría la boca.

Ardí en deseos de lanzarme sobre aquel inconsciente que se empeñaba en jugar con mi aguante, con el aguante de un Uchiha, para ahogarlo con mis propias manos, (¡el simple pensamiento de su cuello crujiendo entre mis dedos era orgásmico, maldita sea!) y deleitarme escuchando sus plegarias por algo de compasión. No obstante, el rostro pálido de Naruto borró cualquier rastro de ansia homicida de mi mente.

—Hiroki-kun...¿Estás seguro de que has revisado bien las respuestas?—preguntó con un hilo de voz que hizo brillar la esperanza delante de mis ojos, (oh sí, ¡aquella hermosa lucecita que tanto adoraba contemplar!).

—Me temo que sí, Rokudaime-sama.—respondió Hiroki con una mueca de disculpa.

Sin poder resistirlo más, caminé con prisas, casi tropezando con las demás mesas, hasta llegar donde ambos estaban. Le arrebaté al dobe el cuestionario de las manos e ignoré sus protestas por completo cuando leí letra por letra, pronunciando interiormente cada sílaba con una tonalidad diferente y observando la palabra al completo desde diferentes ángulos...

—_Homosexual_, ¿eh, dobe? ¡¿Quién lo habría dicho?—y me carcajeé. Oh, Kami-sama, ¡vaya si lo hice! Sé que en aquel momento, los presentes me compararon con un loco o se preguntaron dónde habían estado mirando que no habían sido testigos del instante en el que mi cabeza se había dado un fuerte golpe con algún objeto contundente para haberme vuelto tan..._humano_ de repente.

—¡Para el carro, reinona; soy de _grado B_!—se defendió Naruto, señalando la letra en cuestión con insistencia.—¡Y sigo pensando que este test está mal corregido, Hiroki-kun, lo siento mucho!—se quejó.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué, usuratonkachi?—inquirí, frunciendo el ceño y olvidando mi alegría.

El dobe corrió para alcanzar los trozos de mi cuestionario y se puso a rebuscar hasta que encontró el pedazo que quería. Acto seguido, lo depositó frente a Hiroki y me quitó de las manos con un gruñido el pergamino con sus respuestas.

—Mira la quinta pregunta; ¿de verdad crees que alguien que ha puesto _Como mínimo dos horas_ al tiempo que tarda en prepararse por las mañanas para salir a trabajar...—señaló mi pedacito.—...puede compararse con alguien que eligió _Apenas tardo diez minutos_? ¡No soy marica!—bajó la voz.—Al menos no de grado B...

—Lo lamento, Rokudaime-sama, pero ése ha sido el resultado.—Hiroki se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. Observé el rostro desencajado de Takuma y me sentí excepcionalmente satisfecho.

—Es obvio que ha habido un error.—dijo el agrio supervisor. A continuación, me señaló despectivamente.—Que el suyo haya dado positivo es normal, ¡lo extraño hubiera sido lo contrario! No obstante, el suyo, Rokudaime-sama...

—Hokusai-san, usted sabe perfectamente que no solo se ha estado especulando acerca de la orientación sexual de Uchiha-kun.—Sai amplió su condenada sonrisa, mostrando el comienzo de los dientes en el proceso. Naruto se tensó de golpe y el idiota de Takuma dirigió una mirada asesina al pupitre ocupado por aquella copia barata mía.

Al parecer las palabras del dibujante eran ciertas; Hokusai Takuma sabía _perfectamente_ qué se había estado cociendo por Konoha.

La curiosidad me raspó interiormente y tuve que contener un _¿De qué narices estás hablando, Sai-baka?_ que intentó salir de mi garganta atropelladamente. Suerte que el dobe fuese tan impaciente.

—¡Yo también quiero saber de qué tratan esas _especulaciones_, Sai-kun!—exigió, rojo como si le hubiese subido la temperatura, (mi teoría acerca de la falta de riego sanguíneo a la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki se vio frustrada en el mismo momento en el que fui testigo del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas; después de todo, aquella parte de su cuerpo era más afortunada de lo que siempre había creído...).

—Es bastante simple; a pesar de ser obvio que Uchiha-kun no siente ningún interés por las maravillosas curvas de las mujeres...—(lo siento, tenía que decirlo; ¿era yo o el imbécil de Sai había empezado a comportarse como Kakashi?).—...tú, Naruto_-sama_, no le das tampoco importancia a algo ajeno a él.—me señaló con una simple sacudida de su cabeza. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba y el pánico se apoderó de mi.

—¡¿Cómo? Oh, ¡Kami-sama, esto es una locura!—exclamó Naruto, todavía más ruborizado que antes. Intentó mantener el contacto visual conmigo, pero a juzgar por el modo en el que sus ojos temblaron al encontrarse con los míos, fue evidente que aquella era una tarea imposible para él en aquel momento.—¿Yo interesado en _él_? ¡Eso es totalmente imposible!

Y entonces fue cuando el dobe y Takuma se enzarzaron en una ardua lucha verbal en la que el primero daba mil y una razones por las que era más fácil odiarme que adorarme, (a las cuales bastaba anteponerles un _Disculpa, ¿realmente estás hablando de Sasuke Uchiha?_ para echarlas por tierra, por cierto), y el segundo le echaba en cara la razón por la cual había puesto en evidencia al Rokudaime equiparándolo a una rata como yo, (en serio, ¡que alguien me explique por qué la cabeza de aquel anormal seguía en su sitio!). Sai les respondió con leves asentimientos de cabeza que sacaron de quicio hasta al pobre Hiroki, (no era que sintiese lástima por él pero, Kami-sama, ¡qué aguante tenía!).

—Me temo que esto del test ha sido una mala idea, Rokudaime-sama.—dijo el supervisor, levantándose tranquilamente de su sitio y acercándose a Takuma.

—¡Ero-sennin no se equivoca en esas cosas, Hikori-kun; el verdadero problema es que hemos realizado el cuestionario equivocado, las preguntas estaban poco claras!—debatió Naruto, todavía negándose a ceder ante la evidencia.

—¡Deja de disculpar a ése depravado, usuratonkachi, si eres marica, eres marica y punto!—le dije, apretando la mandíbula. Me miró con rabia y en sus estúpidos ojos azules pude percibir unos auténticos deseos de fulminarme a los que supe que también se había unido el demonio encerrado en su interior.

—Yo-_no_-soy-marica.—punteó palabra por palabra, pinchándome con el dedo en uno de los pectorales. Agarré su mano con cierta fuerza y se la retorcí hasta que soltó un quejido e intentó golpearme.—¡Suéltame, teme, no quieras cumplir tus perversiones conmigo!

—Oh, ¡por Kami-sama!—gruñí.

—¡Se acabó!—exclamó Hiroki, llamando la atención de todos nosotros.—Esta prueba queda oficialmente anulada, ¡_nadie _es homosexual!—y añadió, desafiando con la mirada a Takuma a que se atreviese a negar sus palabras, tal vez jurándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa de la cual, para mi, sería un placer ser testigo.—¡Y _nadie_ a especulado _nada_ acerca de _nadie_, Sai-kun!—acto seguido, su mano enguantada se cerró en torno a las muñecas de ambos ninjas y los arrastró consigo hasta la salida de la sala.—Lamento el error. Rokudaime-sama, Uchiha-san, ¡buenos días!

La puerta dio un fuerte golpe al cerrarse. Los berridos de Takuma fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, contrariamente al silencio que se estaba formando entre el dobe y yo, que cada vez crecía más. Suspiré algo cansado y observé los trozos repartidos por el suelo de mi test, preguntándome por qué narices debía hacer caso a su estúpido resultado.

Solo un idiota se dejaría influenciar por semejante tontería. Un idiota tan idiota que no sería capaz de asegurar que se conocía bien a si mismo. Era una lástima que sí existiese _aquel_ tipo de idiota; y encima, tenía la desgracia de conocerlo.

—Yo no soy homosexual.—murmuró Naruto. Me giré y le ví negando con la cabeza contínuamente, como si estuviese rezando.—No puedo serlo, no, no y no. Es imposible.

Y al quinto o vigésimo, (sí, perdí la cuenta a la par que la poca paciencia que me quedaba), _Es imposible_ que pronunció, sentí cómo un cabreo monumental erizaba todos y cada uno de los pelos de mi cuerpo.

—Mierda, usuratonkachi, ¡cállate de una vez!—casi grité, frunciendo tanto el ceño que temí que se me descarnase la cara.

Eliminé la distancia entre nosotros con dos miserables zancadas, apresé con rudeza su rostro entre mis manos y me lancé a sus labios antes de que la cordura volviera a mi, (porque, lógicamente, en algún momento me había abandonado sin que me diese cuenta). Fue un beso brusco, desagradable. Incluso sentí cómo los morros del dobe sangraban contra los míos por el mordisco que acababa de darle. Un quejido vibró contra mi boca y me ví obligado a deshacer el contacto con tan poca delicadeza como cuando lo había iniciado.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas habían perdido el color y las marcas en ellas parecían habérsele caído al suelo del susto. No obstante, mi miedo fue mayor cuando me dí cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de provocar.

—Oh, Kami-sama...—dije con un hilo de voz, llevándome una mano a los labios y, una vez mi cerebro pudo enviar las órdenes correctas a mis músculos, sacudírmelos con violencia, despotricando una y mil veces acerca de cualquier cosa que se me venía a la mente, (si tropezaba con una mesa, juraba descuartizar a todos sus descendientes. Si veía un pájaro revoloteando cerca de las ventanas de la sala, perjuraba torturar a todos sus descendientes. Si mis propios pies se trababan uno a otro, juraba de nuevo que trituraría a todos sus descendientes).

Cuando decidí que el ardor en mi boca era demasiado insoportable, detuve mis frenéticos movimientos y observé que el dobe seguía igual que como lo había dejado. Bueno, tal vez con un poco más de color.

—¿V-ves? Ni tú eres marica ni yo lo soy; a ninguno nos a gustado besarnos.—dije, tratando de remediar mi monumental metedura de pata.

Esperé alguna reacción por su parte, alguna que no tuviese nada que ver con el sonrojo que ahora teñía sus mejillas de un insano tono rojizo. Alguna que, definitivamente y por respeto a la salud de los inocentes habitantes de la villa, _no_ guardase ningún tipo de relación con el bulto que percibía creciendo entre sus piernas. Las mías temblaron ligeramente.

—Tienes razón, no nos ha gustado a ninguno.—me miró y yo aprecié de todo en su mirada salvo el rechazo que realmente quería ver.

Sus pies se movieron, acercándolo a mi. Retrocedí por inercia, deteniéndome cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; ¡un Uchiha jamás huía de _nada_, (a menos que no pudiese hacerlo debido a que alguna inoportuna mesa entorpeciese dicha huída)!

—¿Estás nervioso, Sasuke?—me repetí cientos de veces que yo era más alto, guapo, inteligente, genial y maravilloso que él, que tres malditas palabras no podían tirar por tierra la imagen de _macho alfa_, frío e impertérrito que me había trabajado a lo largo de los años. No obstante, su cercanía y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo nublaron mis sentidos.

—¿Cuándo he estado _nervioso_, dobe?—gruñí, (o más bien murmuré).

—Pues ahora me viene a la mente una larga lista de ocasiones, teme. Sin embargo, creo que tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que nombrarlas.—el rostro de Naruto se volvió más serio, afilado..._sexy_. ¡Ahí sí pareció alguien digno de ser Rokudaime, no la piltrafa humana que solía ser siempre!

—¿Cómo por ejemplo...?—cuestioné. Una gota de sudor me recorrió el cuello. El usuratonkachi la vio y se regodeó de ello relamiéndose los labios. Mierda, ¡aquella situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa!

—Como por ejemplo, demostrar que ninguno de los dos es gay.—sus ojos azules centellearon y yo me ví reflejado en ellos durante unos segundos. Sus manos se colaron sin previo aviso por debajo de mi suéter y no pude evitar jadear en respuesta. Chasqueó la lengua.—Oh, no, Sasuke, se supone que no eres marica, ¿no? Si no lo eres...no hay razón para que esto te excite.

Me mordí la lengua para distraerme mientras intentaba mantener los ojos totalmente abiertos, desafiantes, clavados en Naruto y aquella forma de actuar tan anormal en él. Si me paraba a pensarlo, jamás me había preguntado cómo sería el muy dobe a la hora de ligar con alguien, (¡y desde luego que si no estuviese cien por cien seguro de que yo de homosexual no tenía ni el blanco de los ojos admitiría que era _muy_ bueno!).

—Y no me excita, usuratonkachi.—apoyé ambas manos sobre el escritorio detrás de mi y me incliné hacia atrás, esforzándome por no temblar. Sentí como mis pezones se endurecían bajo sus manos y probé a pasar saliva por una garganta más seca que la suela de un zapato viejo y roñoso.

Los labios de Naruto besaron mi cuello lentamente y algo similar a un quejido escapó de entre los míos. El dobe sonrió contra mi piel.

Cuando recibí el primer mordisco de su parte fui consciente de la situación en la que estábamos; yo contra una maldita mesa, él haciéndose un hueco entre mis piernas, sometiéndome con un par de tontas caricias y jactándose de ello con una frecuencia que rozaba lo absurdo, (maldita sea, ¡comportarme de aquella forma tan inocente merecía como mínimo la castración!). Sin previo aviso, agarré su cintura y lo eché sobre el escritorio, inclinándome sobre él hasta que nuestros torsos estuvieron totalmente pegados y lamí su mandíbula, entregándome a sus labios cuando éstos me buscaron.

Terminé el beso cuando me faltó el aire y acaricié sus pectorales por encima de la ropa, recibiendo una risita de su parte.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—le pregunté, algo molesto y desorientado.

—Que estoy excitado. Duro y empezando a gotear.—el alma me abandonó el cuerpo _justo_ en aquel instante. No cabía en mi del asombro que aquel lenguaje tan soez y la sacudida de placer que me agitó en respuesta me produjo.—Pero no es por ti. No es porque seas un hombre.

—Ah, ¿no?—gruñí. Naruto volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza con diversión.

—El motivo de que esté así es por las manos de nena que te gastas, teme, ¡no me cuesta imaginar que eres una chica!

Pellizqué con fuerza uno de sus pezones y no me detuve ni siquiera cuando el humillante chillido que soltó hizo que mis tímpanos doliesen.

—¿Y a qué clase de chica te imaginas, usuratonkachi?—pregunté, en un tono falsamente calmado.

—Puede que a Sakura. O a Hinata.—no supe cuál de los dos era el golpe más bajo.—Aunque creo que el tono de tu piel es demasiado pálido incluso para compararse con el suyo. Se parece al de una chica que conocí en uno de mis viajes a Suna, Haruka.

—Tsk, ¡vaya un nombre!

—¿Celoso, Sasu-gay?—apreté con más fuerza su oscuro pezón y esperé a oír otro grito igual de patético, no obstante, obtuve un gemido. Y no uno cualquiera, sino _ése_ tipo de gemido que podía hacer perder los papeles a cualquier joven con exceso de hormonas.

Prácticamente le arranqué la ropa debido a mi impaciencia, para después darle la vuelta sobre la madera de la mesa y morderle uno de los hombros con deleite, (pero no un _deleite_ como el que se siente cuando eres homosexual, sino más bien un...Mierda, ¡mejor sigo a lo mío!). Su espalda se arqueó contra mi y yo sentí cómo se me escapaba todo un poquito más de las manos.

Sentí sus dedos tanteando torpemente mi entrepierna en busca del cierre del pantalón y, por mera necesidad de contacto, no le indiqué el lugar correcto hasta que fui consciente de que me correría si lo le detenía.

Una vez hube dejado que los dichosos pantalones se me enredaran a la altura de las rodillas, restregué mi excitada hombría contra las nalgas descubiertas de aquel dobe de piel tan condenadamente deliciosa.

—¿De verdad sigues creyendo que no perteneces al _rango B_?—le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada y un intenso sonrojo cubriéndome el pecho, el cuello y las mejillas.

—Por supuesto.—gimió Naruto, haciendo presión con su bronceado trasero hacia mi. Tuve unos segundos de lucidez antes de que la visión se me nublara por completo, que dediqué a pensar en que tal vez el dobe sí tenía razón; ¡su _rango_ era el _A_, por Kami-sama, (y porque no había uno superior que si no...)!

Sin más preámbulos le penetré de una sola vez, casi gritando al sentir como mi miembro era engullido por toda aquella apretada carne. Naruto enterró las uñas en la superficie de la mesa, arrancando algo de la madera de la misma. Su espalda sudada me llamó a pegarme a ella y a empezar a embestirle, (egoístamente me preocupaba más bien poco que le doliese o no lo que le estaba haciendo, me sentía demasiado excitado), cosa que hice sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Oh, ¡mierda!—gimió el dobe con intensidad, obligándome inconscientemente a acelerar el ritmo de mis caderas contra su cuerpo. De alguna forma supe que necesitaba algo así, que si se sentía desfallecer por algo, era por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Abrí la boca en busca de más oxígeno, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en sus costillas, lugar al que me había aferrado debido a la desesperación. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y forzaron a que las embestidas fuesen más profundas, desgarradoras, lacerantes. Aquella tendencia masoquista que recién le descubría hizo que una corriente eléctrica sacudiera mi cuerpo con fuerza.

La estancia se difuminó a mi alrededor; para mi solo existían el dobe y su _delicioso_ trasero.

Tras un último _¡Teme!_, (que seguramente todo Konoha pudo escuchar), Naruto se corrió, esparciendo su semen por la mesa y el suelo, curiosamente, salpicando también unos trozos de papel que debían de pertenecer a mi maldito, (bueno, no tan _maldito_ a aquellas alturas), test. No tardé mucho en venirme yo también, haciendo sangrar mi labio inferior al mordérmelo con fuerza para evitar que un intenso _Oh, Rokudaime-sama_, (no me preguntéis de dónde me vino aquella perversión porque no tengo ni idea), se dejase oír más de lo necesario.

Acto seguido, caí desfallecido sobre el agitado cuerpo del usuratonkachi, que me aceptó sin protesta alguna.

_1ª Pregunta; ¿Qué piensa de la idea de acostarse con otro hombre?_

_a) Nunca tendré un amante, ¡menos si es un hombre!_

_b) Creo que sería interesante. No obstante, soy demasiado tímido como para admitirlo._

_c) Me gustaría atreverme. Mierda, ¡voy ha hacerlo en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad!_

Tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Sangre hirviendo en las venas. Movimiento apenas perceptible del cuerpo y al instante, unas desagradables agujetas sacuden mis caderas, recordándome dos cosas; lo sucedido con el dobe y...que debía ejercitar aquella parte en concreto más a menudo.

_2ª Pregunta; En caso de que ya haya practicado con alguien de su mismo sexo, ¿le gustaría repetir la experiencia?_

_a) Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí!_

_b) La respuesta es obvia; ¡adoré cada segundo que pasé con él! ¿Por qué no querría repetir?_

_c) Sería un idiota si no le diese otra oportunidad a ese pedazo de..._

Una respiración me revolvía los pelos de la nuca, irritándome todavía más de lo que estaba. Arrugué el _test_ entre mis temblorosas manos, oyendo una maldición a mi espalda.

—Rokudaime_-sama_, ¿puede hacer el favor de explicarme a _qué_ viene _ésto_?—una risita nerviosa me hizo cosquillas cerca de la oreja. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, (pero cuando las amenacé con la muerte volvieron a su maravillosamente pálido tono natural).

—Bueno, teme, Ero-sennin volvió a aconsejarme revisar el estado de mis ANBU y...

—¿Y con _mis ANBU_ te refieres _solo_ a mi?—dejé el pergamino en aquel deplorable estado sobre la mesa, levantándome y arrastrando la silla ruidosamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el dobe de Naruto se tensaba como las cuerdas de un piano.

—Fuiste el único que no presentó una buena excusa para evitar ésta reunión.

Gruñí, repitiéndome a mi mismo que no era necesario manchar mi brillante historial con un homicidio que encima sería cometido contra el Rokudaime de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. El _anormal_ Rokudaime de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Me dirigí con pasos decididos hacia la salida de la sala en la que aquel usuratonkachi y yo...

—Kami-sama...—susurré, teniendo especial cuidado en que él no me oyera. Agarré el pomo y estiré con más fuerza de la necesaria, casi quedándome con la dichosa puerta en la mano. Un grito me detuvo.

—¡Espera, Sasuke!—un calorcillo _agradable_ me recorrió el estómago y me secó la garganta. El dobe se colocó detrás de mi, pude sentirlo.—Al menos...—cogió aire.—¡Al menos responde la segunda pregunta, teme!

Si no hubiese estado ocupado golpeándole, le habría dicho que...Cualquiera de las opciones valía, (después de todo, las tres eran afirmativas).

**Fin.**


End file.
